They Say That I'm Too Young to Love You
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Ricken has some insecurities about his relationship with Henry. He's decided to take care of them once and for all. Tonight. Pretty much just PWP.


_A/N:_ _i've never written anything for Awakening yet, or for henricken so...yeah. be gentle please. I apologize for any OOC-ness!_

* * *

Henry climbed into his and Ricken's shared tent and bed with a yawn. So much killing, so much blood…with a small giggle he collapsed into his pillow and blanket and curled up. The night air sent chills down his spine and made sleep seem very tempting.

Ricken however- as soon as Henry had just made himself comfortable, he rolled over behind his boyfriend and snuggled into his back. His hands went around Henry's thin waist and his lips tickled the corners of Henry's ear, which made him laugh sleepily. "Hey, you. Can't you see I'm trying to achieve a less permanent sort of death here?"

Ricken only rolled his eyes and nuzzled closer to Henry's neck- which he'd learned after a while from all the making out and touching they'd done. Which was a lot, but not much at the same time; Henry usually didn't seem all that interested, he just like snuggling and holding hands for the most part. It was well known that Henry wasn't a typical teenager, but…Ricken's hormones where driving him mad. More often than not they had to wash their sheets because Ricken had ruined them, which only made Henry laugh at him and tease him some more.

Sometimes, Ricken was worried that Henry didn't actually _want _him, and just wanted to snuggle something convenient.

Tonight, he was determined to find out whether that was true or not. Henry had only teased him mercilessly, and he was tired of hanging up his sheets out in the open for everyone to see.

Ricken swallowed a lump in his throat and pressed closer, and started to kiss Henry's neck softly. A peck here, some puffs of hot ait here…left Henry shivering a little from something other than the cold. He rolled over and flicked Ricken's nose, smiling sleepily at him. "Silly boy, you need your beauty sleep. You're not gonna get any taller than me without it!"

That was the proverbial last straw.

Ricken huffed and almost _growled_- he was tired of Henry laughing everything serious he said off, and teasing him when he got too "excited". Wasn't it _normal _to want to touch your boyfriend? Here Chrom and everyone else in their parties were, meeting their children from the _future_- and he could barely get Henry to sit still long enough to kiss him properly. Ricken rolled over again and situated himself on top of Henry's hips, which made Henry frown a little and give him a curious look.

"Rick-mmnh." Henry had tried to protest a bit, but Ricken cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't exactly gentle- he slid his tongue across Henry's bottom lip, which caused him to shudder again and open his mouth. Then he pushed his tongue into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against Henry's. One of Ricken's hands made their way down Henry's thigh, giving him a squeeze- which made Henry moan just a little.

After a few moments of the lip lock Henry turned away, his normally pale face flushed, panting slightly. "Ri…Ricken. Is something wrong?"

Well, there were a few things wrong. They'd been dating for months, and they hadn't gotten farther than a few butt touches, and those were mostly because Henry thought they were funny. All of their fellow shepherds were having children and- he was _scared. _What if the next child that they found was _Henry's_? He couldn't stand that thought. He didn't want to lose him, all because he was normally too shy to ask for anything more than a kiss.

After a moment of Ricken internally debating with himself about what to say, he asked, feeling entirely exposed, "…do you look down on me, like the other's do, to?"

It was embarrassing, but tears were pricking his eyes and he was a little turned off, honestly.

For a moment Henry looked stunned- he stared at Ricken before he hugged him close, and shooshed him and petted his hair. "Of course not. You know I don't. I never have."

"But…don't you _want _me, Henry?"

Ricken's face was on fire and his heart was pounding in his ears, just for blurting that out. But he had to _know._

"Ah…eheh…ha…shit, Ricken, is that what's been eating you lately? You could have just asked…" Henry's face was flushed again and he was scratching his head, his tone flippant.

"But, how could I? You're always making fun of me and…I don't know _how._"

That was another thing that was wrong. Ricken was sort of a virgin, and Henry was….questionable. Every time Ricken asked Henry dodged the question or answered him with some sort of riddle. All of this round about business was driving Ricken insane.

"…Ah. I see. Well…I…I guess I could teach you, if you wanted." Henry mumbled, looking somewhat uncomfortable. This perked Ricken up quite a bit.

"Really? Can you show me right now? Please?" Ricken scooted further up Henry's chest and gave him his best pleading look.

Henry laughed, and nodded. He yawned again, but…he didn't want to hurt Ricken anymore than he apparently had been doing all along. The thought alone made Henry cringe- so he got an idea.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'm tired, but I can sleep when I'm dead! No worries. It…It'll be fun, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Ricken responded with a small smile, nodding along. But then…what now? More kissing?

Henry seemed to sense that Ricken was waffling over something and motioned for him to come closer. Ricken did so, scooting off of Henry and sat next to him in bed. "Well, the kissing was good! I was surprised, and I love surprises." He leant over and kissed Ricken on the nose. "Kiss me some more, okay?"

Ricken nodded, and leant in again, kissing Henry much more softly this time. This time Henry responded, catching Ricken's lips with his own with a small hum. One of his hands went to Ricken's sides, pulling him closer in the bedroll. Ricken shifted close enough so that their chests and hips bumped and licked Henry's lips gently again. Another small noise left Henry's lips- so Ricken licked him again and pecked him a few more times on the lips, sliding his hands around Henry's waist. Henry parted their lips for a moment for a breath, gasping softly, and Ricken took that chance to kiss his way around Henry's jawline and cheeks. The small kisses made Henry giggle- "Nya ha- that tickles!"

Ricken smiled and kissed his way down Henry's neck, making him shudder and moan quietly. Ricken popped the latches of Henry's collar and tugged it open so he could kiss more of his boyfriend's skin. "Ah…" Henry tilted his neck to fit along Ricken's mouth, shifting his arms around Ricken's neck. Ricken placed more kisses along Henry's neck before he started sucking on the nape of Henry's neck.

"Nnh…" Henry tilted his head backwards, bumping up against the canvas of the tent. Ricken let out a small laugh and slid his hand under Henry's rear, giving it a small squeeze while he pulled him forwards on the bed and pushed him down onto the bedroll and latched his mouth onto his neck again. Henry's hands tangled in Ricken's hair, his legs writhing in the sheets of the bed while Ricked hiked his shirt up.

"Can I take this off?" The smaller mage gave Henry's shirt a tug, taking his mouth off of the other boy. Henry nodded, looking a little dazed and flushed.

"Sure, only if I can take yours off too." This made Ricken flush too, but he gave his partner a small grin and he rolled Henry's shirt up and off of him, and tossed it to the side. The moment Ricken had Henry's shirt off, Henry hooked his fingers onto the hemline of Ricken's sleeping tunic and tossed that onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Then Ricken went back to kissing Henry's neck, his hands sloping along Henry's pale chest and ribcage. Henry moaned softly again and slid his hands along Ricken's spine, mapping out the bumps and curves and muscles with his fingertips.

Ricken licked his lips tentatively and stared at the bruises he left on Henry's neck- his neck was covered with hickeys and small bites, and then he looked at his boyfriend. Henry was panting softly, staring up at the dark ceiling of the tent, and his cheeks were flushed…Ricken swallowed a lump in his throat. He figured he must have been doing a good job if Henry looked like that, and started to kiss his way down Henry's chest. He left a few more bite marks and bruise marks on Henry's collarbone before he brushed his fingertips over one of Henry's nipples, and then wrapped his mouth around it. Henry's back arched and he let out a whine, and tugged on Ricken's hair gently. One of Henry's legs hiked up Ricken's back, hooking it over his legs and lower back, bringing their navels closer. Ricken licked the nub in his mouth a few times before he started sucking, feeling his own face burn more from the action. It was a little weird, but from the way Henry was reacting, he decided that Henry was sensitive here, too.

Ricken's other hand tweaked the other nipple that his mouth wasn't working on, making Henry's gasp and tug at his hair again. Ricken moved his mouth over to that one and slid his hand down Henry's stomach, over his pelvis, until his hand was resting on his crotch. Henry was hard, and he was practically trembling underneath of Ricken.

"Are you…okay?" The shorter mage asked quietly, looking up at his boyfriend. Henry nodded, and smiled.

"Eheh, I'm fine, don't worry about that." Henry quipped, looking slightly embarrassed. Henry was loud, it seemed- and Ricken liked it. It was cute, and it was letting him know he was doing alright.

"So…is this…okay?" To emphasise his point, he rubbed the length his hand was over. It twitched under his touch and Henry's breath caught in his throat.

"Ah…ha. Y-yeah, that's fine." Henry breathed. Ricken nodded and tugged the waistband of Henry's leggings down and slid them off his thighs and calves, and pushed them off their bedroll. Henry gave him another slightly shy smile when Ricken looked back over at him. Now Henry was wearing nothing, and his arousal was apparent, and he seemed…rather bashful. A small wave of affection rolled over Ricken and he smiled back at his boyfriend before he wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's erection and started stroking it the way he liked stroking his own. At once Henry's head snapped back and another groan left his lips.

Ricken was pretty hard at this point now too, almost painfully so, but all the noises Henry was making and the way he was trembling and moving…it was difficult to _not _be turned on. Ricken stroked his boyfriend's erection a few times more, teasing the slit at the head a few times and pulled at the foreskin gently while he did. His mouth had found one of Henry's nipples again and he sucked at it again while his hands worked Henry's erection over.

Henry felt as though he was losing his mind. His hips bucked upwards into Ricken's hands seemingly on their own accord and he moaned again, his legs trembling. Then Ricken stopped mouthing at his chest and his hands left his length, which made him whine at the loss. Henry sat up a little, about to ask Ricken why he stopped- until he felt something warm and wet envelop his erection. "Ahhh…oh, _fuck_…" Henry groaned, and grasped for Ricken's hair again. Ricken's hair was soft.

Ricken glanced upwards at his boyfriend to gauge his partner's reaction. Henry was panting and lifting his hips in response to each movement his lips made over his erection. Ricken pulled Henry's erection out of his mouth for a moment, and then licked a stripe along it, and then blew warm air on it gently. It twitched in his hand and Henry let out another shaky whine. Then he wrapped his mouth around it again, licking around the head of his length and slid his tongue along the slit of it. Henry's thighs jerked and he took a few shaky breaths.

Ricken then took his mouth off of Henry's reaction, panting slightly. He was so aroused now…the smell and taste of Henry was going straight to his groin. He lifted his hips slightly and rolled his leggings down and pulled his own length out of his pants and started to stroke himself. Henry let out another needy noise, so Ricken slid his fingers into his mouth and lathered them in saliva. Then he reached for his boyfriend's erection, tracing it gently with his fingertips. Henry gasped and his erection twitched when Ricken did this, and he breathed, "Do it, oh Gods, please." So Ricken slid a finger into Henry slowly, and thumbed the head of his own member. The taller mage let out a shaky groan and shifted on the bedroll slightly, scooting his hips downwards to take more of Henry's finger in.

"It- it doesn't hurt, does it?" Ricken asked, giving his partner a look of concern. Henry shook his head and nudged Ricken closer to his groin with his legs and lifted his hips again, keening quietly. Ricken licked his lips and then pushed his finger in farther and slowly started to pump it in and out, keeping an eye on Henry for any signs of pain. Instead Henry sighed and lifted his hips again, his hands going towards his erection. Henry started stroking himself to the pace of Ricken's wrist, occasionally moaning softly. Ricken curled his finger slightly and angled his wrist and pushed his finger into Henry again, wondering if he'd be able to touch that spot inside of his boyfriend…immediately Henry cried out and jerked his hips downwards onto Ricken's finger.

"Oh, Gods- Ricken- please." He groaned shakily, shifting closer again to Ricken, attempting to fuck himself onto his boyfriends' finger. Ricken had never seen Henry like this before, and he had to hold back a moan from just watching his reactions.

"Do you…have anything? I don't wanna hurt you…"

Henry grunted in frustration and nodded to his cape that was piled on the floor near the bedroll. "There's- there's a bottle in the pocket." Ricken nodded and slid his finger out and reached for Henry's cape, his hands shaking slightly. He was horny as hell and he was excited and nervous and scared and he hoped that he didn't hurt Henry. After a moment of fumbling with Henry's cape in the dark, he managed to find a small glass vial filled with clear fluid. He tossed the cape aside and crawled back to Henry and leant over, placing a messy kiss on his boyfriend's lips. At once Henry leant into the kiss, slinging his arms around Ricken's neck, pulling him closer. Ricken attempted to keep their lips together while he pulled the lid of the container, and poured it onto his fingers. It was cold and slick- he accidentally dribbled some over Henry's crotch, making him gasp and giggle against Ricken's lips. "That's cold!"

"S-sorry !" Ricken squeaked, and glanced downwards at his hands. Now that they weren't kissing he could properly lube his fingers up and slid his finger back into Henry. The dark mage shuddered and moaned quietly, and tried to keep himself still. Henry licked his lips and slid his finger further in, trying to focus on reaching for that spot he'd managed to brush up against before. When Henry cried out again and arched his back, Ricken knew he found it, and gently bumped his fingertip against that small bundle of nerves, doing his best to prepare his boyfriend. Ricken pulled his finger out and slid it back in, grinding it against Henry's prostate, making Henry whine and bite at Ricken's lips impatiently.

"Ricken…please…" Henry pleaded, rolling his hips towards Ricken's hand again. Ricken bit Henry's lips back and pulled his fingers out, and reached for the vial again. His hands were shaking worse now- it was dark and hard to see and why the hell didn't they light a candle or something? After another few moments of Ricken trying to slick his own erection up with the fluid and of Henry attempting to grind his hips against Ricken's, looking for friction, he was finally ready. Ricken pulled Henry's legs over his thighs and crawled closer, and pecked the taller mage on the lips softly.

"Are you ready?" The shorter mage pressed his erection against Henry's entrance, and Henry shuddered and nodded in response.

"Yeah- just do it already!" The dark mage pressed himself closer to Ricken, which made Ricken's length slide along his entrance instead. Ricken let out a small snort and smiled, and then positioned himself again- and then slowly started to press into Henry.

Henry stiffened and let out a strangled moan, and tilted his head backwards against the bedroll. Ricken groaned quietly and pushed himself in deeper, looking from their lower halves to Henry's face, again looking to see if Henry was in pain. Henry was biting his lip and panting, his legs and feet moving in the sheets. Soon Ricken was pressed in all the way, leaving them both shaking and panting. It was so warm and soft and wet, and all of the faces and noises Henry was making were so good…Ricken found his hips shifting inwards and outwards in a small motion, making them groan in unison.

"Are you…haah…are you okay?" Ricken managed to ask, taking Henry's erection in hand. The dark mage gasped and bucked his hips, bumping their hips together again.

"Gods, yes- move!"

That was all Ricken needed to hear- it was just so hard to focus and not rush things. Slowly, Ricken arched his back, pulling out of his boyfriend before he pushed back in, wondering if he'd be able to find that place inside of Henry this way. Once Ricken was all the way in again, Henry jerked his hips upwards and let out another small cry. Ricken took this as a good sign and moved his hips again, and started a slow rhythm of rolling his hips.

By now, any sense of being discreet was lost on Henry. Each time Ricken pulled out and pressed back in, he moaned loudly, his nails digging into Ricken's spine lightly. Ricken was finding it was too good to not move faster, and was soon rocking his hips faster and harder into his boyfriend, earning more moans and gasps and cries from the dark mage.

"Ah…hah…Ricken! H-harder!" Henry arched his back against the bedroll, giving Ricken a better angle to press into. Ricken's hands were on Henry's hips and length, doing his best to steady them and pleasure the taller mage. The angle of their hips let Ricken's length bump up against that spot inside of Henry again, making Henry practically scream. The sound of Henry's voice urged Ricken to move faster and faster, panting hard as he started to slam his hips into Henry's.

"Rick- Ricken- oh Gods I'm gonna…!" Ricken ground their hips together again and stroked Henry just as fast as he was fucking him- making the dark mage moan loudly. A moment later, Henry let out another scream and bucked his hips against Ricken's, and came messily over their stomachs, scratching at Ricken's back while he released. Ricken groaned at the feeling of Henry coming in between them, and Henry clamped down around Ricken when he orgasmed. Ricken wanted Henry to feel as good as possible, so he kept moving his hips, trying to hit his prostate some more and prolong his orgasm.

"H-Henry, I'm gonna come, I'm…" Ricken managed to groan, trying to warn his boyfriend and possibly pull out if his boyfriend wanted him to. Instead Henry pulled Ricken closer with his legs and arms and squeezed him around the shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Come inside." Henry urged and clenched around Ricken again, and jerked his hips downwards onto Ricken's length.

Ricken moaned and buried his face into Henry's shoulder, feeling his orgasm hit him hard and fast. "Henry!" He cried as he bucked into Henry as he came, pushing deep and hard into the dark mage. Henry moaned shakily and held Ricken close as he rode out his orgasm, keeping his arms and legs close around his boyfriend.

After a few moments of them staying close together, panting hard…Ricken pulled out and rolled over, collapsing beside Henry. Immediately Henry scooped Ricken up and pulled him close, pressing their lips together again.

Ricken kissed back, moaning softly against Henry's lips and slid his own arms around the other mage. They kissed for another few moments before Henry pulled away, smiling at his boyfriend. "So…how was that?"

Ricken hummed and pecked Henry back on the lips, and then let out a sigh. "It was…great. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Henry grinned in a way that usually meant he was up to no good. "Eheh, I think I might be bleeding a bit…but that's okay. A little bit of blood is worth it!"

"Oh Gods, what?!"

Ricken fussed over Henry afterwards, insisting that they light a candle and that he clean Henry up. Henry put up a bit of a fight, but soon they were cleaned up and bundled back up in the bedroll, and fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

The next morning, the rest of the army didn't look nearly as pleased and well rested as Henry did. Chrom mentioned something about the screeching of Risen keeping him from sleeping while Tharja giggled to herself in the corner, shooting grins in Ricken's direction.

Ricken only groaned and hid his face in his hat.


End file.
